Arianiie Andros
The Stormblade Regiment|Formerly}} The Highguard|Formerly}} Silver Hand of Quel'Thalas|Formerly}} Diocese of Quel'Danas|Formerly}} House Morgan}} The Silver Dawn}} ----- |Row 7 title = Faith |Row 7 info = Church of the Holy Light |Row 8 title = Family |Row 8 info =Father: Cody Andros (Dead) Mother: Kayna Lightfeather (Presumed Dead) Husband: Travis "Tiberius" Morgan II Son: Conner Morgan |Row 9 title = Alignment |Row 9 info = Chaotic Good |Row 10 title = Status |Row 10 info = |imagewidth = 350}} Arianiie Morgan née Andros was born to Cody Andros and Kayna Lightfeather, in Lakeshire Redridge in 3 L.C. just after the start of the First War. She later joined the Highguard during their scouting of Argus. She became a Knight of the Silver Hand in 38 L.C. and went on to meet and marry Travis Morgan. She is currently Justicar of the Order of the Silver Dawn, and is the Duchess of Flames Rest Keep. History Year 3 (Early Life) During the starting years of the First War, Ari’s mother who was a Quel’dorei Priestess came to Stormwind from Dalaran where she spent the majority of her time. She was a well known healer to her people and claimed to have been sent by them for a purpose unknown. During her time in Stormwind, soldiers with further reports of the orc invasion had been attacked on their way back to the city. She’d been there when the soldiers came and that was where she met Ari’s father. Injured on the way back, the great soldier needed healing to which she assisted and succeeded in the effort. Moving forward, her father who was a soldier of Stormwind began the courting process with her mother. A couple of months passed without incident until further reports came in. This time, when her father was called out to investigate reports of attacks on cities within the Redridge Mountains, she accompanied him and a whole squad of soldiers to assist those who lived there. It was about halfway that she realized that she was in fact with child. Elated, she shared the news and was received happily despite the timing. When they finally arrived at the Redridge Mountains, they realized that Lakeshire had become a hub for the wounded that came from the Swamp of Sorrows in the South that had tried to investigate and spy on the source of the orcs. Taking the matter into her own hands, her mother worked diligently through her pregnancy to help the people of the city as much as she could. Her father on the other hand was stationed at the southern border of the town until she gave birth. It was many months later on a pitch dark night where the stars in the sky brightly shone, illuminating the waters of Lake Everstill that her mother went into labor. A messenger gathered her father and summoned him to the Lakeshire Inn that she’d been granted a room in.There, Arianiie Andros was born, silent as a lamb with tiny pointed ears and bright green eyes In the next year and a half to pass, she was raised underneath the careful eye of her mother whenever possible. If not her mother, there was a woman who’d worked under her mother who was a fellow priestess who would guard her while her mother was required to heal those who needed deeper healing. To say times were peaceful would be a blatant lie and there were many times that was was taken into hiding from threats of attack. But one night, the town hall bells rang and it didn’t take long for her mother and her to be ushered from the inn on horseback and sent to the west to try to get to Stormwind. Orcs had been spotted heading north from the Swamp of Sorrows and the villagers were sent to evacuate with the guards holding the position down, including her father. It was several nights later that her mother was informed that the orc Orgrim Doomhammer had led the attack and took control of the Redridge Mountains starting with Stonewatch Keep. Year 8-12 (The Second War) Hiding behind the safety of the walls of Stormwind, they remained there for five years until the call was made to evacuate after the King's assassination. Put upon a ship with many others, they sailed to the mighty city of Lordaeron where they took refuge. During her time spent in Lordaeron, the Order of the Silver Hand was established and many Knights were established. Arianiie looked up to the Paladins, finding a closeness with the Light although not quite understanding at her age. Her mother noticed this and would begin her training, hoping that the Light became a strong presence in her daughter's life. Once the war was brought to Lordaeron, Ari's mother decided that it be best that Ari be left with the priestess who'd known her since her birth to care for her in her mother's stead. Three years of hard battle took place as the Horde was pushed back to the Dark Portal. It would take another year before her mother would return to continue her training. Year 23 (Scourge of Lordaeron) During the following years, Ari became proficient in her healing and worked carefully under her mother to assist those injured or sick. They would travel Capital City, assisting those who needed it. Sometimes she would be brought in to assist soldiers or Knights who'd return from fighting or other missions and would require aid. Her mother and her were looked to and brought in on numerous occasions to provide aid to the military. It would be around this time that rumors are heard of that suggest that a plague was surfacing around the western territories near Stratholme. Upon request, all healers were requested to travel to the gates of Stratholme. However fearing the spread of the plague, Ari's mother requested that Ari stay behind until the danger had subsided. Ari sat waiting for weeks until finally news came that Stratholme had been culled by Prince Arthas and his loyal followers. Due to the news, it was assumed that her mother had been in the city. Devastated, Ari continued to work to protect Lordaeron's citizens as her mother would have wanted. A couple of months later, the bells toll and the city rejoices with the joy of Lordaeron's Prince returning home. It wasn't but minutes later that the cries of joy turned to cries of terror as King Terenas was killed by his son. Panic ensued and while some immediately tried to leave, some stayed. Ari stayed to assist those who left the city days later. Knowing that the Scourge grew close, Knights of the Silver Hand ushered her to leave while she still could. Among these were Gavinrad the Dire, Marcus Morgan and many other Knights. She would later learn that many of these Knights lost their lives. Following the many others who fled the city, she made her way to Southshore. From there, several including herself travel back to Stormwind. But being back home was emptier without her family. Steeling her mind, she occupied herself with tasking herself as a healer. Year 29-30 (The Burning Crusade) Upon the reopening of the Dark Portal, Ari assisted the Alliance in forcing the demon forces back. Overall her presence was small as she spent the majority of her time moving from location to location with a medical team in order to help the soldiers that were injured. When she heard news of fights breaking out in Quel'thalas, she made her way home to Stormwind to assist those who traveled up in order to defend against the demons that poured out around the Sunwell. The role she played in these conflicts were minor as she took this time to study her craft as well as sharpening her skills as a herbalist in order to put together potions and other mixtures to help as well. Year 31-33 (Cataclysm) Working as a traveling healer, Ari made her way across the kingdom of Stormwind practicing her craft and helping those who needed it. Upon arriving in Westfall, she was viewed as someone from upper class. She was kidnapped and offered as ransom by the Defias Brotherhood. But when no one heeded the ransom, she was tortured. Many took out their frustrations upon her because of their station and circumstance. She was tortured which left her scars both mental and physically that would haunt her in the times to come. Several months passed before she found the perfect opportunity to escape. Ari never really talks about it, so the true explanation of her escape is still unknown. She made her way back to Stormwind to take care of her wounds as well as reporting the sighting before going back to her work. But from this point on, Ari showed paranoid caution and never left without some form of weapon. But over time this would lessen but it still not a good idea to sneak up on her. The rest of the time spent while adventurers took care of the Deathwing was taking care of those who returned to the city requiring aid. Year 36 (The Legion Returns) Several years passed as many foes fought against the Alliance. Still things were the same, she would travel out to settlements and do her duties as a healer. She would get into occasional fights but still she did what she could. It wasn't until she suffered the death of several patients to fel magic that she went searching for a group of individuals who would take her deeper into combat situations so that she might be able to heal those who fought around her before it was too late. The group she found was The Stormblade Regiment who took her into their ranks as a Battle Medic who fought alongside many comrades and was led to Valiance Keep which was the home base as well as the home to many of the soldiers. Under them, she trained hard as a field medic who would join the front lines and help where she was needed. She would go on to fight many battles with them against the Legion's forces. Joining them on the Broken Shore, she found herself growing in experience but feeling purposeless in the grander scheme of things. (The Highguard) It wasn't until Argus appeared in the sky that a grand assault was planned with many others of the Alliance that she was finally able to make headway. It was here that she met The Highguard who took her their ranks as they fought to find foothold on the planet. This was her first meeting with a Silver Hand Knight Teig Dawnclash. She was the one to accept Ari into their ranks until making it aboard the Vindicaar where they would make camp. It was decided that after some time that Teig would take Ari under her arm as her Squire. Luckily there was much to do on this new planet and her trials forced her to rise above what she thought herself to be capable of. (The Three Trials) All three of the Trials based on the Three Virtues given to Ari took place during the Argus Campaign. The Trial of Respect began after Ari received a letter from Dame Dawnclash with the following message. According to Dame Dawnclash, she was to report to a Krokul village and help assist those in need of healing as well as other tasks to help after the attack. She was grateful to be able to help as she did back at home by helping the locals in the area. The only difference was that she was on a different planet with a race of people that didn’t entirely trust them. Upon entering the village she was met with hesitation until proving herself as trustworthy and allowed to work on several Krokul. Even though she knew that she hadn’t won complete trust over the Krokul people of the village, she felt as though she had made a positive influence for future relations with the people. A newfound sense of respect was found in the resilience of the people with the hardships they faced daily. She would make sure that she would check back on the village and make sure that they were taken care of as they continued the fight on Argus. The Trial of Tenacity consisted of Ari keeping a journal of her adventures during her time in Argus. This would include notes describing the conflicts she had gotten involved in, her injuries sustained as well as her own reflections on the tactics used and what could have been done to give better results. She carried this journal with her during this time taking notes of several events before presenting it to Dame Dawnclash. After reading over her writings, the journal was returned to her so that she may continue as it was a healthy practice to keep notes. After the second Trial but before the third (December 4th) she gathered with the members of The Highguard for a respite at Quel'Danil Lodge. It was there that she would meet the love of her life, Travis Morgan. At first meeting, he managed to win her over with his charm and kindness which sparked her interest. This all as well as the fact that she'd been struggling with the loneliness she had felt upon her arrival back to Azeroth that brought the two together. The Trial of Compassion was completed after reporting to an encampment of Krokul that had several of their own injured as well as a unit of Sin'dorei that had returned from defending against Legion with many injuries. Going straight to work with Travis protecting her, she worked on many of the Sin'dorei to heal their fel-infected wounds. Quickly she assessed those that were injured and found a dying Sin'dorei. She eased him into the afterlife after being given a ring and told to give it to his wife. After a long day of hard work, Ari thought all to be done as reinforcements came. With them came a female Sin'dorei who asked for her husband. Ari approached showing her the ring which the woman instantly identified. Thanking Ari, she went to be with her now diseased husband.This Trial in particular was hard on Ari, reminding her of her own mortality. With all of her trials finished, Ari awaited The Highguard's monthly Silver Hand meeting to see whether or not she would be voted in to become a Knight. Travis was the one to tell her the good news that she would now be considered a Knight-elect. Year 37 (The Knighting of Arianiie) After taking the pilgrimage to Uther's Tomb, she was greeted by both friends and colleagues. Several members not from The Highguard showed in support of her Knighting. The proceedings went smoothly and she was announced as a Knight of the Silver Hand before all who were there. It was after being annointed by the water of the Sunwell by those closest to her that Dame Dawnclash arose to speak to all about the newly appointed Knight. After the event ended, Travis brought to her the Sinderon that she had chosen as a Knight-elect, Seran'isu (Sheer Will in Thalassian). Her horse had been fashioned in custom armor covered in gold and blue. The armor also had gryphon wings on the front moving sleekly towards the sides of the horse. In the middle of his chest was the symbol of House Morgan. There were new leather saddlebags that hung from the side of the horse. Another gift lay in a sheath attached to the stallion's saddle, her blade 'Lion Tamer' which was the sister blade to Travis' own sword. Physical Appearance At first glance, you notice a sort of glow surrounding her. This is something you notice when you look into her vibrantly colored eyes or when you notice the way she carries herself on a regular basis. The Light surrounds her, filling her essence in what makes her...well her. Her face has a slight tan from spending her time on the roads and doing jobs for the locals in whatever town she is assisting. Her hair is exceptionally long but is usually held back in a ponytail. It's thick wavy lengths are usually well kept and when unbound reach down to her mid-back. If you look closely and when her hair is up, you notice that her ears have a slight point to them pointing to elven heritage. Her above average height and strong posture gives her a sense of confidence when she is on the battlefield. You would be hard pressed to find Ari without her armor due to her cautious nature and wanting to always be prepared. Her figure is pleasing due to well-balanced proportions and the toned muscles in her stomach and arms from consistent training. If you took a closer look, you would notice rope like scars on her wrists as well as scars on her back, shoulders and other locations Personality Compassionate Clement Patient Stubborn Adventurous Excitable Protective (WIP) Relationships Travis Morgan During a guild retreat to, Quel'Danil Lodge Ari was approached by Travis who asked if he could talk with her. Agreeing, they spent the rest of the night talking and enjoying each others company. While the hour was late, she had found herself enjoying herself greatly. Together, they both found that they both needed someone to share company with during their deployment and even having someone to return to after the war ended. They would later come to joke about their meeting being considered "fate", but neither denied it. Travis was there to support Ari with her final trial as it was one that had the biggest impact on her. This is when he presented the idea of marriage which was able to get her through the brunt of her grief. Several days before the siege against the Burning Throne, Travis proposed to Ari officially knowing that all that was left was a final hurdle before the war's end. After finding success at the Grand Alliance Siege of Antorus, both Travis and her were able to schedule a day for their wedding. Finding a venue that overlooked the beautiful city of Suramar, they awaited the date. Officiated by Sister Dawnlight and surrounding by all of their friends and peers, they were finally wed. It was after the ceremony that they announced that they also were currently expecting their first child. At this time, Ari was near two months pregnant by only showed a small bump.(WIP) Possessions "Lion Tamer" This sword was given to Ari after her Knighting ceremony by Travis Morgan.This blade is made to be handled with two hands. The hit was long and sturdy, truesilver adorned the handle with two golden streams shooting up on both sides of the blade. Also along the blade were two runes inscribed into the flat end of the blade reading "Lion Tamer". Travis has the sister blade of the one he gifted her. Lor'ganon "Fist of the East" This hammer was also given to Ari after her Knighting ceremony by Maxen Montclair. The hammer is crafted with truesilver and is engraved with the chevron of House of Montclair. Wedding Ring Days after Ari's third and most difficult trial while she struggled to overcome her grief for a Sin'dorei who died on Argus, who she was unable to save. Travis spent his time cheering her up and revealed to her a wedding ring as well as his intentions to wed her. The ring was of truesilver set with a red stone of unknown origin with diamonds wrapping around the jewel. This ring seemed to be of similar make to the Sin'Dal family necklace. Sin'Dal Family Necklace Necklace of the House of Sin'Dal - Endowed with gold with a red ruby set in the middle this a copy of this necklace was given to every member of the Sin'Dal family. Mount & Companions Kita This young sprite darter was gifted to Ari on the day of her wedding. During the entire ceremony, the creature lay hidden in her bouquet until she went to throw the flowers and was surprised to see the dragonkin jump out at her. The two were enamored with each other and now follows her around on her adventures when she isn't resting after a full meal at Flames Rest Keep. Seran'isu (Sheer Will) A couple of days before her pilgrimage to Uther's Tomb to attend her Knighting ceremony. An event was held for kinship training by Bellaria Sunrose where both Squires, Knight-elects and Knights who were in need of a steed could adopt their own and train with them. Ari walked down the stalls, studying each Sinderon until she came upon a restless stallion who she found kinship with....(WIP) Category:The Highguard Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Half Elf Category:House Morgan Category:Characters Category:Half Breed Category:Stormwindian Category:Lordaeron Peerage